Love Me, Just Don't Hate Me
by soaringhearts
Summary: What happens when love sprouts between two members of a fueding family? What else besides chaos? A KagSesshy story. Very fun and Kikyo Bashing, just to warn people. Read and find out exactically what happens! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Takashi and Higurashi**

BEEP-BEEP

BEEP-BEEP

BEEP-BE

**SNAP** **SWISH SMASH**

"Stupid damn alarm clock, and its bad timing," a girl mumbled while trying to go back to sleep after throwing the alarm clock across the room only to smash against the wall.

"KAGOME! Did you just destroy ANOTHER alarm clock? That's the third one this month. I am not buying you another one," Kagome Higurashi winced as her mother yelled up from the kitchen. She glanced at the remains of what used to be her alarm clock and grumbled something under her breath, while falling out of her bed.

"Wha….? Hey Kags, what happened?" Her twin, Sango asked.

"Nothing, San. Go back to sleep." Kagome replied with a short giggle.

Kagome was a young woman of seventeen and a half. She was the oldest girl in her all-girl-family. She had three other sisters all of them younger then her. Her hair was jet black that could almost be considered dark blue, and it ended at her waist. Then her eyes were chocolate brown, with flecks of a honey in them. She was about five feet, six inches tall, and had a very good figure.

Sango was her twin, only two minuets and thirty-three seconds younger then her. Kagome made sure she never forget it. Her black hair was much like Kagome's only much softer in color. She had light baby blue colored eyes with flecks of silver in them. She was about an inch and a half taller then Kagome but both girls sported the same figure. To top it off both of them were total tomboys.

Then there was Ayame, who was sixteen, not far from seventeen either. She had blood red hair which was always wore in two pigtails with a clip on one side. She had green eyes with flecks of blue in them. At five feet three inches she loathed the fact that she was shorter then her older sisters. While she loved to play sports, and mainly schooled the boys, she enjoyed make up much more than her sisters did. Her figure was filled out but not as robust as her older sisters.

Then last was Rin, who was fifteen, but will be sixteen in 2 months. She was the youngest and the smallest. Her short black hair was always worn in a side ponytail. With purple eyes with flecks of green in them, she stood out from her sisters. They had a tendency to darken dramatically, almost making them glow, when she got angry. Despite loving her sisters very much she despised being the youngest. Her figure was still developing. Like Ayame, she took pride in how she looked but their mother taught them to be far from overly dramatic about it.

Speaking of their mother, Mia, she has dark brown hair with streaks of black, which was always in a messy bun. She had silver eyes with little bits of blue-green in them. She was well known for her strong morals and honest opinions, even if they were unwelcomed. When her husband died on the police force three years ago, Mia made sure to instill good morals into all of her daughters, something her and her husband had constantly done.

The Higurashi family, though a nice and honorable family, had a long lasting feud with the Takashi family of demons. Most people believe that all demon families had the same type of demon kids but this is not always true. The demon type can vary depending on the attitude of the child. This particular feud started by the Takashi families desire to prove that humans are not as good as demons. They did this by tricking the Higurashi family into entering the tournament of fighting arts, held once a year. The Higurashi family didn't like this idea one bit, so naturally they fought back, and proved that humans are just as good by tying with the Takashi family in almost every event.

For every fighting technique used in the tournament, at least one of the Higurashi girls had practiced since they were young, for they lived in a shrine. It was their duty to learn how to protect the shrine, thus they had to learn to fight. Kagome and Sango, being the oldest knew the most. From then on both families had a desire to beat the other, and so the feud began.

"Kagome, Sango, you'd better be out of bed or you'll both be grounded for a month!"

Mia threatened, knowing it would get both of the down into the kitchen before school started. A screech followed by a thump and a resounding crash was satisfying enough for Mia.

"Eek! Mother! What the hell was that for?" Sango screamed after falling out of bed.

"Mother, that was uncalled for!" Kagome yelled right after Sango having banged her head on their desk, where she had been picking her backpack up from underneath it.

"Geez Mother! You scared me half to death. And I've been up for an hour." Ayame complained.

"Sorry Ayame. I didn't mean it toward you." Her mother replied, trying to sound sorry but you could hear the laughter in her voice.

"School starts in twenty minuets. Move it!" Rin yelled up to her sisters. They all go to the same high school, unfortunately, so did the Takashi boys. The schools name is Einjeru High. It let in all kids from demons to mikos, and to humans.

"COMING!" Ayame, Sango and Kagome yelled down at the same time. Unfortunately Ayame and Sango ran out of their rooms at the same time, colliding into each other and falling down into a tangle of limbs.

"Safe!" Kagome cried, happy that she let Sango go first, as she jumped over her fallen sisters, grinning at them. Both girls glared at her then smirked at each other. Sango grabbed one ankle while Ayame grabbed the other. At the same time both of them pulled, causing Kagome to fall flat onto her back.

**SLAM**

"Itai! You guys! I'm going to kill you." Kagome screamed. Both girls shot up, jumped over Kagome, grabbed their backpacks, run down the stiars, and out the door.

"I'm gonna be late!" Kagome cried as she grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. She grabbed a piece of toast, gave her mom a kiss and ran out the door.

* * *

"Inuyasha, Miroku," A sweet voice called up the stairs, both boys grimaced. Being half awake, they knew what was coming. They both quickly grabbed their pillows and put them over their ears before going back to sleep. "GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Their Father Inutashio the Great Inu-demon yelled, hoping to wake up his sons. No sounds came from above. "Damn, they put their pillows over their ears again. Oh well there are other ways to get them out of bed," Inutashio got an evil smirk on his face before grabbing the two cleaning buckets off of the ground in the pantry, and filling them both with ice water. 

He brought both buckets upstairs, passing his other kid's rooms in the process. Sesshoumaru, his oldest son, an Inu-demon stuck his head outside the door, and smirked when he saw his father show him the buckets with ice water in them. Koga, the third youngest a Wolf-Demon walked out from the bathroom and glanced at his father before stifling a laugh and moving into his room. Shippo the youngest and a Fox-demon looked out his open door, then ran over and shoved his head in his pillows to keep from laughing.

"Oh Boys…" he started really softly before yelling, "MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" and dumped the ice water on top of the two twins.

Both boys shot out of bed screeching any and all curses they knew.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT DAD!" Miroku, a Tiger-demon yelled giving his dad a death glare.

"NO KIDDING! DAMN IT, DAD! MY FREAKING BED IS SOAKED!" Inuyasha, a silver Inu-demon growled at his father while trying to burn a hole through his head.

'_If looks could kill._' Suddenly ran through Inutashio's mind while he glanced between his sons. "Well if you _boys_ would get out of bed when I told you too then I wouldn't have had to pour water on you." Inutashio pointed out. He then ducked and ran out of the room to avoid the many objects that the two were throwing toward him.

"GO AWAY!" Miroku yelled.

"DAMN IT, GET LOST!" Inuyasha followed up.

Now the Takashi family wasn't very out of the ordinary. Well if you say ordinary is trying to kill people that piss them off. Then you have your ordinary run of the mill family.

Inutashio, the father, is also one of the greatest Inu-demons of this time. He has long silver hair that goes down to about the inside of the knee, and has pointed ears. He is about six feet and three inches tall. He also has a tail which he keeps draped over his left shoulder. His eyes are amber with flecks of brown, and his demon form is a large Inu.

Demon forms and types seem to vary with the attitude of the child that is a demon. For all of Inutashio's children look and act differently from their father. Two are Inu-demons just like he is, but they have major different attitudes, though they look similar. His other children though, look and act differently. One is a tiger demon who happens to be the twin of the younger Inu-demon, and the older of the two, which he likes to remind his brother just to tick him off. Another is a wolf demon, and the last is a Kitsune.

Sesshoumaru, his oldest son at the age of 18 and a half, is also a dog demon. He is in his last year of school, but does want to go to college, unless he finds a mate first. He is about six feet one inch and also has pointed ears. He is a little cold unless by some stroke of luck he actually likes you, then he will be nice. His hair was silver and is only a little shorter then his father. His demon form is not as big as his father but it's still very big.

Miroku, the second oldest is a minute and twenty-four seconds older than Inuyasha. They will be eighteen in two months and an off number of days. He has short black hair with a small ponytail in the back. He has a long tail that is straight, and is colored exactly like a tigers. He has violet eyes and is very kind. He can be the wisest of the family but he is a pervert. He gropes all women and asks them to bear his child. His face has soft features and he doesn't really have a temper, though he does tend to say very stupid things, causing everyone to call him and idiot.

Inuyasha has long silver hair that is shorter than Sesshoumaru by a couple inches. But unlike Sesshoumaru and his father, instead of pointed human ears, he has furry dog ears on the top of his head. He has gold eyes that are warm and usually inviting, unless you piss him off, though he does roll over for anyone if they give him ramen. Though he does have a really bad temper that he can never control. He also tends to let his mouth run on auto-pilot, but he can be very sweet if you're his friend.

Koga the third youngest is the wolf-demon. He is seventeen and thinks he's king of the world. He has long black hair that is about Inuyasha's hair length, but it's usually in a ponytail. He has a temper, and loves to spar with Inuyasha. He believes wolves are better than Inu's and wants to prove it, though he usually ends up with a face full of dirt once his father finds out. His ears are pointed like Sesshoumarus and his fathers. And he has a straight tail that is fluffy and looks almost identical to a wolfs tail. He thinks every cute girl is his woman, though most hate his guts or call him a possessive moron.

Shippo, the youngest, who is sixteen, has blood red hair and handsome features. He's very kind and only has a temper toward Inuyasha and Koga. He has a long fox tail that is very fluffy with a white tip. He has a bit of a mischievous side and likes to tinker with electronics. He loves candy, but his favorite is chocolate. He is fun to be around, as long as you're not in line for one of his famous pranks.

"MOVE IT! SCHOOL STARTS IN TEN MINUETS!" Inutashio yelled up to his sons.

"COMING!" Yelled five voices simultaneously. Unfortunately Shippo, Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku all were running out of their rooms and ended up colliding with each other, and fell to the ground.

"Morons." Sesshoumaru insulted while walking on top of his brother's, causing them to groan.

"Oh no you don't." Koga grabbed his ankles and pulled causing him to fall.

"Shit, Koga. Do you have a death wish!" Inuyasha screamed. Everyone scrambled up and ran, ditching Koga in the process. Koga didn't move fast enough to get away. Sesshoumaru jumped up and grabbed his tail and tied it to the doorknob.

"I'm going to be late!" Sesshoumaru jumped down the stairs and ran out the door.

"HEY! DON"T LEAVE ME HERE! ANYONE? PLEASE!?" Koga cried while trying to untie his tail to get to school. His Father had already left for work, so he had to call for his brothers to help.

"SEE YA!" Everyone cried in the window, running toward school. Leaving Koga to fend for himself.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all, this is Seritha speaking, the oldest of the two of us. **(You just had to add that, didn't you? Whats up everyone? I'm sesshys-flame-of-faith, a.k.a Sfof, and just because she's older than me, doesn't mean shes smarter.)(**Am too!) **(Are not!) **I'm sure my younger half will add her own words when she gets to but I have to add mine first.**

**This chapter was written by the younger with only a few minor changes on my part. This won't be betaed so if you have a problem with both our spelling and grammar well I don't care so don't tell me understand? **(Ya! Go Seritha! But it's true so if you have a problem, keep it to yourself. Becuase neither of us care, but we both have tempers. So if you want to piss us off then go ahead and complain, but i don't recomend it.)**Good now that that is cleared up I can go on with what I have to say. This is a Romeo and Juliet, modern day type of thing. I hope you all enjoy this story and I'll let my other half finish this up.**

A/N: Hey everyone! Well I already introduced myself so I just wanted to get my say. I did write this chapter but Seritha went over it to make sure it sounded okay. I'm a new writer and she is WAY more experienced than I am. (**It comes with age!)**

I am younger, but I am just as good as her, or I will be when I get more experiance. Well we are writing this together. I wrote this chapter, so chapter two will be writen by Seritha. Thats how we are going to write this Fanfic. Keep in mind that we are writing this together, otherwise you'll get really confused. Well I've added my share, talk to ya'll later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Einjeru High**

"Come on Kagome, you are so _slow_," Sango whined as the three of them walked on.

"Well if you hadn't tripped me wouldn't be worrying about it," Kagome cried as she ran to catch up with her sisters.

"Then don't make fun of us," Ayame pointed out.

"Can you all save the mindless bickering until _after_ we get to school?" Rin questioned as she glared at her sisters.

"This coming from the littlest of us," Sango taunted.

"I'm not that much smaller."

"Ladies, at least act your age," Kagome scolded her sisters.

"Oh hush!" Sango and Rin both growled.

Kagome just rolled her eyes as they continued on their way towards the school. Students milled around the school, talking and laughing.

"Oh great it's the Takashi family," Sango groaned as she caught sight of the brothers. They were all crowded around the gate, Inuyasha, their least favorite, was sitting on the wall, flirting with girls as they passed. Miroku was doing the same only getting slapped for touching girls. Koga and Shippo were milling around, with nothing better to do.

"This is what happens when we leave late," Ayame hissed. "We run into those morons."

"It's a little late now don't you think?" Sango questioned.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Higurashi girls," Inuyasha taunted as the four of them grew closer.

"If it isn't the Takashi boys, got tired of sleeping out in the dog house?" Rin taunted.

Inuyasha and Koga glared at the younger girl. "At least we live in a house. How's the shrine? As unpleasant as ever I presume."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on girls, we have better things to do that sully ourselves with the likes of them," she said in a haughty tone as she turned to leave, running straight into someone. "Oh sorry-," Kagome froze as she gazed up into a pair of dazzling gold eyes.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, good to see you again," Shippo called out to his older brother.

"You _boys_ know what father said, leave the girls alone," Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice aimed at his brothers, although his eyes hadn't been torn away from Kagome's.

"We were only greeting them," Inuyasha said as he came to stand by Sesshoumaru, resting his arm on his brother's shoulder. He turned to glare at his brother, who took a step to the side. "Honestly."

"You all will have to excuse my younger brothers, they apparently haven't learned their manners. Go to class," he growled at them.

"Right," Miroku said as the four of them headed off to class.

"We'll be going," Sango told him as she grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her away from Sesshoumaru, Ayame and Rin following close behind.

Kagome was startled by her sister gripping her arm so tightly. "Sango, let go," Kagome whined as she tried to pry her arm free.

"Sorry but something about him just gives me the creeps," Sango remarked as she let Kagome go.

"Really," she said to her sister. _I didn't feel anything 'off' about him_, she thought to herself, not really caring to voice that opinion out loud.

"Let's just hope they don't bother us for the rest of the day," Rin put in as she cast another look back over her shoulder. Sesshoumaru was gone.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched the girls leave, his eyes locked on the back of Kagome's head. It was a huge family rivalry, they all knew who the other was. He had gone against Sango in the tournament last year and the years before that. It seemed that she was improving but it wasn't her best placement. 

The Higurashi family still competed in the tournament, even if they had at first refused. Now, it was more like an ongoing contest to see who could hold out the longest, and it seemed that neither team was ready to give up.

His eyes were still locked on the back of her head and even though she had left he could still smell her scent. It was almost as if it were…intoxicating to him.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and turned to follow after his younger brothers, who were bound to cause more trouble if they weren't being watched.

He walked the halls, ignoring the blatant stares that many of the female population were giving him. None of them were what he wanted, especially not in a mate.

Inuyasha had some poor girl wrapped in his arm, as he whispered in her ear. She giggled and nodded her head as she headed off in the other direction. "You've got to love women," he remarked.

"No kidding," Miroku nodded as he watched two girls saunter off down the hall. "They are absolutely delicious aren't they?"

"You shouldn't treat them as meat," Shippo told them with a growl. "That's what gets you into bad situations to begin with. Remember what father said?"

"Women aren't meat," Miroku and Inuyasha said together as they rolled their eyes.

"And you'd do well to listen to him," Sesshoumaru growled as he put his things into his locker. "If you spent half as much time practicing as you did trying to get with one of those girls you'd be better off."

"The tournament is in three weeks, what do we have to worry about?" Inuyasha remarked scathingly. "Those Higurashi girls aren't a threat to us brother."

"This coming from the one who almost lost to Ayame."

"I sneezed, I couldn't help that!"

"No yelling," Miroku snapped. "Listen, the tournament is in three weeks, we still have some time to train."

"Yes Sesshoumaru, maybe you wouldn't be such a bad guy if you gave one of those girls the time of day that they want from you. Why not have a little bit of fun? You're too stuck up for you own good."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I think I'll uphold our families name a little better than you two morons."

"You're just scared to commit."

"More like wanting his precious _mate_," Inuyasha taunted.

Sesshoumaru refused to give in to his brother's taunts and made his way to class. As he walked down the halls he spotted the Higurashi sisters standing by their lockers, talking about something. Kagome turned at that moment, her eyes locking with his.

* * *

"Can you believe those morons?" Sango growled. 

"You've been saying that all day," Kagome remarked dryly.

"Well what else can be said? They turned Rin's hair green for crying out loud."

Kagome grinned. Rin had been passing in the halls when a bucket had dropped on her head, covering her with some kind of green liquid. It would have been entirely hilarious had it not been her sister of all people and pulled by the Takashi brothers, who thought it hysterical.

Rin had then proceeded to go home for the day, with her hair still a bright green color.

"There is nothing we can do, we can't really prove that they did it," Kagome pointed out.

"That's true but still, we both know that they did it. I'm going to work, I'll see you tonight for training."

"Bye Sango," Kagome said with a wave.

She continued on down the streets, heading towards the shrine, where she had homework, chores, and training to do. With the tournament only three weeks away they were really cracking down on how to work. With Rin old enough to go in the higher ranks, they rearranged who was fighting where.

"Walking around alone, sure that's safe?" A voice said from behind Kagome.

She froze, the sound of his voice sending chills down her spine. "I've been walking around this city for years with no trouble, so I don't expect any. Unless, that's why you've come," she told him calmly, despite the fact that her stomach was knotted.

"No, just happen to be passing by," Sesshoumaru replied. "How's Rin?"

"Furious, she has a date tomorrow and doesn't appreciate her hair being turned green," Kagome said dryly as she began walking again. Despite not being able to hear his footsteps she knew he was following her.

"Well, I'd apologize but I don't think it'd do much. My brothers can be a bit…extreme when it comes to competition time."

"I hadn't noticed. Oh wait we've been at it for years, how could I not?"

"Seems a bit pointless after a while doesn't it," he remarked quietly but Kagome still heard it.

She stopped and turned to face him, her eyes betraying her confusion and shock that his statement brought. "Do you actually mean that or are you just saying it?"

Sesshoumaru gazed down at her, surprised at how much shorter she really was than him. "Does it matter if I mean it or not? Because no one is going to accept being 'friends' we've been enemies for too long."

Kagome eyed him wearily. She shook her head and turned to walk off. "With that attitude no one will ever solve the feud."

"So do you want it to be solved?" He questioned as he fell into step beside her.

"Yes," she said shortly.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile slightly. Kagome almost lost her balance when she saw that half smile on his face and her heart raced in her chest. _What's gotten into me?_ She'd never seen him smile, quite frankly she _never_ paid attention to the eldest Takashi brother. Now, something about him was just captivating to her and it scared and thrilled her at the same time.

"How can we stop it then?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I don't know. If there is a way I can't seem to come up with it," Kagome said with a heavy sigh.

"Maybe you just need a fresh outlook?"

"I don't have one."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, making his hair fall into his face. Kagome had to resist the urge to brush his silver hair from his face. Just the thought of touching his hair sent a chill down her spine. If she didn't get away from him now, she'd lose control of herself for sure.

"I have to go, I've got chores, homework, and some training to do," Kagome told him as she walked off.

"Care to meet me tomorrow then?"

Kagome stopped yet again, startled, for the third time today. Even Sesshoumaru was surprised by his bold statement.

"Our families wouldn't approve," she said slowly.

"Who says they even have to know?" He asked her.

A slight smile played on her face. "That's true."

Sesshoumaru waited, to see if she would say yes or no but he couldn't understand why he was actually asking _her_ of all people. Someone he was raised to hate, who he was raised to never like but here he was, asking her to see him tomorrow. Something must be seriously wrong with him.

"Fine, tomorrow, at the back gate of the school," she told him as she walked off.

He watched her leave, already missing her scent that had brought him straight to her when school had ended.

With a sigh Sesshoumaru walked off towards his home, his mind in a daze.

_How could I ask her out?_ He pondered.

_**Because she's beautiful **_a small voice told him in his head.

_But I'm not supposed to like _her_, I'm not even supposed to speak with her outside of the tournament._

_**Some things are meant to be broken. It was her scent that made you come.**_

_For a mere mortal! No, she's a Miko, that's ten times worse._

_**You can't deny what you want**_.

Sesshoumaru growled in the back of his throat. If she hadn't walked by he never would have been in this situation. He had just been exiting her last class, ready to get home and away from the attention-grabbing women when she walked by. Kagome had just been on her way out, never realizing that she had his attention.

Her scent had wrapped around him, trapping him, and he followed her, even if against his better judgment.

When Sango had left Kagome on her own, he just had to get her attention, just to keep that scent near him. Now that he was away from her, he couldn't possibly imagine what had come over him.

_I will get over this, I will not fall to my knees for a mere human!_

Oh how little he actually knew.

* * *

A/N: Hey Peoples! It's me, sesshys-flame-of-faith.(**And Seritha of course)** I get to start the authors note this time. Kay, from now on, I'm just gonna call myself Sfof, cause its really annoying writing that all out. (**It's your fault for picking the long name, mine is sweet and simple, AND I made it up so HA)** Bite me Seritha! Well anyhow, this chapter was, of course writen by Seritha, and I think we all owe her a round of applause. -claps- I only had to add a couple things, literally. 

Well this was chapter two in our story, and I think its going along great. I hope you keep reading, and you'd better review, it brings up our morale. Well I think I'd better let Seritha get her say now huh? Talk to you all later, Buh bye!

**Its me! I know you all missed my dry humor, I am sure sesshy isn't that exciting, **(You Brat! Is this just beat up on Sfof day, or what?!) **good thing she can't hit me for that comment, nah I'm just teasing her. And yes this was written by me and if any of you are from my previous oh...15 or so stories then you knew it was me from the start **-**winks**-

**Thanks to anyone who is actually reading and maybe those who are reviewing and ignore my lil sis about the who you'd better, **(Hey, I resent that comment!) **I'm lazy and dont review but I try to especially if it is good but it does boost our morale and I think I should take some course on grammar and spelling...**

**Well anyhow much love to all and wonderful job Sesshy, I'm proud of you **-**hugs and gives a cookie**-( Yay! I got a cookie! **-**starts eating the cookie**-**)** Farewell!**

**Seritha and **Sfof


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sleeping Peacefully **

"Kagome, are you done with the dishes yet?" Ayame called to Kagome, who had just put the last dish away. "Come train with us, for crying out loud!" She called again.

"Okay, I'm coming. Geez, Ayame keep your shirt on! Hey Sango you about done?"

"Ya, I'll be out in a couple minuets!" Sango replied from the other room. Kagome ran upstairs and grabbed her bow and arrows and sword from her room, then ran out into the back yard. She got outside just in time to see Ayame throw Rin down onto her back.

"Rin, you okay?" Ayame asked while pulling her up.

"Yes, I can't believe I fell for that same trick again." She grumbled, brushing the dirt off of herself. "Hey Kagy, it's about time!" Kagome grinned when she heard Rin use her pet name. Rin was the only one she allowed to call her that.

"Hey guys, so who should I beat first?" Kagome asked while walking into the dojo dressing rooms. She grabbed her blue fighting kimono and put it on. It had long pants that were loose enough to move around in.

"Hey Kags, how about you fight against me, one on one, hand to hand?" Sango called while leaning her giant boomerang against the dojo. She had just gotten done with her chores and came out to dress into her fighting kimono. It was green with silver slacks that were as loose as Kagome's. "That way we can both warm up, because unlike you guys, we actually did our homework and our chores," she offered while shooting a glare toward her siblings. Neither of them looked hurt, just smug.

"Just because you guys are goodie-goodies and do you homework immediately, doesn't mean we have to." Ayame said while sticking her tongue out at her.

"Whatever you say Ayame," Kagome replied with a laugh. "Okay Sango, lets get our training over with tonight, okay?" Sango smirked

"You got it, Kagome." Kagome just smiled and went into a fighting stance.

"READY...GO!" Rin called for the fight to begin.

Sango launched forward, Kagome sidestepped and blocked her kick. Sango spun around and dropped, kicking Kagome's legs out from beneath her. Kagome flipped up and leveled a kick to her side. Sango coughed and launched forward again and punched Kagome in the left side of her face. She recovered and grabbed Sango's still outstretched arm, throwing her to the ground and pining her.

"Okay, alright you win, I give." Sango coughed. Kagome got off of her and pulled her up.

"Damn Kags, you have a perfect spinning side kick." Sango said, while rubbing her side.

"Yeah and you have a mean right hook." She replied while massaging the left side of her face.

"Okay, Water and Ham sandwiches, come get it!" Mia called from inside the house.

"Yay! Food!" Ayame called and ran into the house. Everyone laughed and followed her into the house.

"Hey Kagy, can you help me with the dishes? I know you already did them today but there are a lot of dishes to clean up tonight, thanks to Ayame and her incessant eating." Rin asked shyly, while looking toward Kagome.

"Sure I will Rin." Kagome replied while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Thank you Kagome, you're the best." Rin said while giving her a big hug.

"Your Welcome, now lets eat, I'm starving!" Kagome called, and everyone dug into the sandwiches and chips, before running into the living room.

All of the women looked at each other and called "MOVIE!"

"Okay, who is in the mood for what?" Mia called out to her daughters.

"Hmmm… Girls should we all answer that question?" Ayame yelled, looking at her sisters.

"ROMANCE!" All of them cried at the same time.

"Okay, I vote for 'Ever After'" Mia offered

"I can go for that, it's cute." Rin cued

"Sure, fine with me," Ayame consented

"I guess we're outnumbered Kags." Sango complained

"Okay, we'll suffer through it." Kagome gave in, knowing she didn't have a chance to out argue her mother and two of her sisters.

* * *

"Remind me how you guys dragged me into this, again?" Sesshoumaru asked while moving toward the window of the Higurashi house. 

"So we could get a sneak peek of the girls fighting techniques," Inuyasha offered.

"Because we want to know how much better they have gotten," Koga supplied

"And we want to know who is competing in what," Shippo was the last to give a reason.

"SHHH!" Miroku shushed them as they got to the window of the house. They all looked in and gasped at what they saw. The credits of some sort of movie were rolling by on the screen, but that's not what caught the boy's attention. All of the girls of the house were spread out on the different chairs.

Mia their mother was on the loveseat, completely relaxed and asleep. She had on silk pajamas that had flowers all over them. Her hair was hanging off the side of the couch, and she looked like she had a smile on her face.

Rin, the youngest was in the banana chair, curled up in a ball. Her blue fleece pajamas had small animals all over them, her hair was a little messy from laying down so long, and she too looked like she was smiling as well.

Ayame was lying on the floor, her head cradled in her hands. Tangles were all in her hair, and one of the elastics was coming out. She looked happy, but sometimes grimaced and mumbled something in her sleep. She had a small wolf on her shorts and a fox on her shirt.

Sango was leaning against the couch that her mother was laying on. One arm on the couch was supporting her head. Her ponytail holder was halfway out. Her face was angry and she looked like she wanted to rip someone's head off. She was wearing a plain shirt with short shorts.

These were all pretty pictures, but the one that caught Sesshoumaru's attention the most was Kagome. She was lying in what he could only guess was her fathers' recliner; she had one arm laying over her stomach and one under her head. Her hair was spread out over the arm of the chair and hanging off of the side. Her tank top was a light purple and looked very comfortable, with a white dog on the front. The shorts had a white dog staring at the moon. Best of all, she looked really content.

They had obviously been watching a movie when they had all gone to sleep. Kagome's scent, mingled with others wafted to him, putting him in a trance like state while staring at Kagome.

All of the Takashi boys' were transfixed on the site before them. All of the women that they were supposed to hate were catching their attention.

All of the boys snapped out of their trances when they saw Kagome stir. They all watched as she got up, gazing around at her sleeping family before she rose to go to a closet. She pulled out five blankets and set them on her chair. She picked them up one at a time and covered each member of her family. She put Sango in a more comfortable position and then put the blanket on her. After covering them all with the blankets she walked over to the T.V. and shut it off. Then turned to the stereo, put in a CD, and turned it on. Then she walked back over to her chair to lay back down. They all breathed a sigh of relief at not being caught.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes opened again, a slight frown on her face, as she gazed around the living room, her eyes reaching the window they were hiding at. They all went stiff. Sesshoumaru gasped as she looked directly into his eyes and smiled, before lying back down, and drifting back to sleep.

"Okay, who votes that we get out of here?" Miroku asked standing up.

"I'm with you, let's go you guys." Koga replied also standing up. Sesshoumaru took one more glance at the sleeping girl before walking away with his brothers.

"Hey you guy's, why didn't Kagome throw a fit when she saw us? She had to of seen us, not to mention sense us," Inuyasha stated, while looking at Sesshoumaru.

"I don't know Inuyasha, I really don't know." Sesshoumaru replied, glancing back at the house before it fell out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: It's me, the taller of the two writers, Seritha. **

**Alright this chap is short but it's a filler so ne wyz. I have to say she's improving! Just wait, tomorrow we get to have some real interaction between sesshoumaru and Kagome! Eventually I am sure we will get to the tournament. **(Ya, if she gets writing!) **I don't really have any witty remarks, sadly enough but I hope you are all enjoying our horribly bad writting! **

**Well then, I have to say that my writing is by far the best, **(Hey, gimme a break, plus Seritha, ever heard of being, oh, I don't know, HUMBLE!) **but alas sesshy here is making me proud! **-**pats head**-** she's coming along quite nicely don't you all think. Like we said, every other chapter is us, with only some minor critiques from the other.**

**I'm signing off, I have no remarks left.**

**Seritha**

A/N: My turn, well from now on just call me sesshy cause thats what she tends to call me. By the way, if any one is interested, I have a story that is in progress. Just look up my name, and you'll find it. My name is sesshys-flame-of-faith for those of you that forgot. Hope you all liked this chapter, I did my best and even threw in a little fluff **(I'll moderate her 'fluff' i promise).**

Ignore that comment, bout her writing being the best. I think she has a little ego problem. **(Ha! My readers know I have no self esteem)** I think I did okay, especially since I am still really new at writing. I hated writing at first, so considering the fact that I like it now, is good enough for me.(**It's good enough for me too)** So there Seritha! She is a good writer though. I'll give her that, even though it will add to her ego problem.** (She is just jealous of my mad writing skills winks)**

Well nothing is left to say, so TTYL everyone.

Sfof, with nothing else to complain about, is signing off


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Rivals Meet**

"Hey Kags, you coming home or not?" Sango called to her sister, who was heading in the opposite direction.

"I've…got to tutor someone," Kagome told her. "I'll be home later."

"Alright, see you at dinner," Ayame yelled back as she took off running after Rin.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she headed towards the back gate of the school. She had been worrying all day whether or not it would be a good idea to go meet Sesshoumaru or not. And to top it off she was completely and utterly nervous.

_Why am I doing this? What possessed me to agree to that? Have I lost my mind?_ She questioned herself.

When she rounded the turn she froze on the spot. Sesshoumaru was leaning casually against the wall. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. He looked like a god! Even if he was a demon. The light glistened off of his white skin, bringing his markings on his face out more potently. His silver hair flowed around him, tangling in the wind as it blew across his face. Kagome's hand itched to brush it from his face, to run her hands down his perfect cheeks.

His stance was relaxed, his arms crossed lazily over his perfect chest. The shirt he wore was white in color and definitely starting to get too small. He wore a pair of khaki pants that did wonders to help show his figure.

Kagome's knees grew weak just gazing at him, her heart thundering in her chest so hard that she thought it would break a rib or two. Unconsciously she licked her lips, her hands tightening on their own accord.

She watched a few girls walk past him but he didn't even gaze in their direction. The wind kicked up suddenly, blowing Kagome's hair into her eyes. She hastily brushed it out of her eyes, hoping not to lose sight of the god before her but when she looked back he was looking right at her. Gold eyes met brown and Kagome's knees gave out.

Sesshoumaru was waiting patiently for Kagome to arrive. Why he was here was beyond him. He could see the girls pass by him but none of them really interested him in any way, shape, or form.

A slight breeze kicked up suddenly and Kagome's scent hit him full force. His eyes snapped in her direction, seeing her fighting with her hair to get it out of her eyes. Her eyes quickly sought out him again and their eyes met.

It was like an electric shock shot through his body when he met her gaze, making him gasp quietly. Then Kagome's knees gave out.

* * *

It wasn't really a conscious decision on his part and the next thing he knew he was kneeling, Kagome wrapped in his arms. Kagome's eyes snapped up to his and they just gazed at each other. 

This was the first time Sesshoumaru had ever willingly held someone, let alone touched someone, and never to such an invasion of his personal space. He was always on a search for his mate, so the scent of others usually put him off, and he got testy if they invaded his space. Early on, females had learned to keep their respective distance from him, for fear of him getting mad.

Now, as he gazed into her brown eyes, he couldn't remember why he hadn't done this sooner. Her breathing was coming in quickly and in short breaths, that blew across his cheeks, nose, and chin, hitting him with her scent even more. One of her hands rested on his arm, the other on his shoulder, one of her legs pressed against his thigh.

Her scent was like a drug, a very intoxicating one at that. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Kagome was the first one to regain her composure. "Thank you," she said weakly, her voice faltering slightly.

"No problem," Sesshoumaru told her slowly as he realized what was finally going on. He helped her stand up properly and she quickly righted her clothes.

"So where are we heading?"

"How about that restaurant down the street?" He suggested as he picked up his bag, slinging it effortlessly over his shoulder.

"That's fine with me," she told him with a slight smile.

The two headed out of the schoolyard, glad that no one had seen them together. The entire school knew that the Higurashi and Takashi families despised each other but they didn't know why or the extent.

Sesshoumaru felt a little awkward walking beside her, he wasn't used to female company so it was hard for him to adjust.

They walked in silence that was slightly awkward considering their history together. Kagome twirled a lock of hair on her finger as they walked, her eyes distant, as if she were lost in thought too.

When they reached the restaurant Sesshoumaru held open the door, startling Kagome slightly.

"What? I was raised to be a gentlemen," he told her calmly as he raised an eyebrow in challenge to her.

She just raised one of her own and continued inside. "You wouldn't tell that by the way you treat those lovesick girls."

He snorted as he followed her in, the two of them moving to a booth at the back. "They are annoying and I put up with them as much as I have to."

"Yes because that doesn't make you sound condescending at all."

"I'm the heir to my family," he pointed out. "When you are looking for someone to be with, then you tend to overlook the less intelligent ones and pray that you can find one that can actually manage to tie her shoes."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Kagome questioned him, not at all put off by his strong opinions, if anything she wanted to hear more.

"Not at all. They swoon and flutter around us like little mosquitoes. My brothers relish in the attention from the opposite sex but they do it in a horrible manner and use them for their own personal gain."

"So I'm taking it when you date someone its for real not for some casual fling like your brothers?"

"Yes. As the eldest I am setting the example but my brothers clearly don't care."

"It's obvious but you forget the girls still line up to date them, despite knowing this."

"Sometimes you just need to be noticed," Sesshoumaru told her as they placed their orders with the waitress.

"That's true," Kagome commented. "My sisters and I don't really via for the attention of males, mainly because it's so freely given. Our parents raised us to at least thing it through, not go for some casual fling."

"It seems they did right."

Kagome shrugged. "High school isn't everything and many of those wanting to date us can't truly understand what we are. Men tend to be a little too…dominate, and they want women who are submissive," she said with a snort. "Many demons or half's see it that way and despite being of Miko heritage they still come hunting for us. They don't like that we can so easily defend ourselves or voice our opinions."

"Something your family is quite known for. Your mother especially."

Kagome grimaced. "My mother is a bit too forward but my father loved that about her and encouraged it when it was the right time. She's not as bad as she was before, she learned."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "I saw that Rin's hair was back to normal."

"It took three hours to get it all out. Now, explain to me what the five of you were doing at our house last night?"

Sesshoumaru had the decency to looked ashamed and winced ever so slightly. "That would be courtesy of my thick-headed brothers."

"Oh? Do tell?"

"They are worried, with Rin moving up into our age division they were curious to know of the new arrangements that would be made to your fighting style. And I have to wonder as well."

Kagome grinned slightly as she took a sip of her drink. "Well, that is something that only _we_ know. We've done a bit of rearranging but nothing too serious."

He nodded. "I didn't expect to be told the answer any how."

She laughed and missed the way Sesshoumaru straightened slightly. "This year will be quite interesting don't you think?"

He glared at her slightly, only causing her to smirk. "I wouldn't say that. My brothers are determined to see that they are superior to you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "They've been trying that since we were old enough to get into the tournament. You've yet to prove you are any better than us."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I just do it because I have to."

"You seriously can't tell me you don't get enjoyment out of defeating people."

"Do you?" He questioned her.

She grinned. "Of course I do. It's fun."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "You find it fun to compete in a competition that could possibly get you killed?"

"I'm not dead yet."

* * *

Rin was sitting on one of the walls outlining the city streets. Her legs swinging back and forth as she waited patiently for her companion to arrive. She smiled slightly as she gazed up at the clear sky, enjoying the warm sun. 

"Sorry I'm late," a voice said from behind her.

Rin turned and smiled down at Shippo. "It's fine."

He easily jumped up to the wall, taking a seat beside her. "So, I saw something interesting today that I think might catch your attention," he remarked as he handed her some food.

She gratefully took it, munching happily on her food. "Alright, what is it?"

"I was on my way out of school when I was on my way to say bye to my brother, Sesshoumaru, when I happened upon an interesting sight."

"So you've said before, come on tell me what was so interesting," Rin prodded.

"Well he was holding a girl."

"He wasn't!" Rin said scandalized. "He doesn't even let them get within two feet of him."

"That's what I was thinking! Not only that but it wasn't just anyone he was holding either."

"Who, tell me?"

"Your sister, Kagome."

Rin gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "You're having me on aren't you?"

Shippo shook his head a grin on his face. "Nope, I saw it with my own eyes."

"Well, it seems my dear sister has been hiding things."

"Not like you are any better," Shippo taunted as he nudged his friend in the side. Rin stuck her tongue out at him.

"Neither are you. So what do you think those two are up to?"

"I don't have the slightest idea. Sesshoumaru doesn't ever willingly go near people. There must be something up."

"Didn't you always say that the only reason Sesshoumaru wouldn't go near them is because none of them were his mate?"

Shippo nodded. "You…you don't think that…"

"Maybe," Rin said with a grin. "Oh they would be so cute together!"

"Are you going to tell her that you know?" Shippo questioned.

Rin thought about this. "No, I think she should have some time to herself. Kagome's always looking out for us and I think it's time someone looked out for her."

Shipp nodded. "I agree, Sesshoumaru is the exact same way."

* * *

Kagome was heading home when she spotted Rin, who was leaning against one of the walls, waiting. "What are you doing out here?" Kagome questioned her sister. 

Rin smiled. "Just talking with a friend of mine. I saw you coming so I decided to wait for you."

Kagome smiled down at her sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "That's sweet, lets get home shall we?"

"Definitely."

The two walked on in silence. As they approached the house they noticed a black car waiting outside the shrine.

Kagome froze, as did Rin. The two sisters exchanged looks and said one word. "Kikyo," they said in unison.

The two of them sighed heavily. Kikyo was their cousin. She was the same age as Sango and Kagome. You'd think they were triplets if you saw them together.

"What does she want now?" Kagome groaned as they headed up towards the shrine.

"Maybe to visit?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Kikyo _never_ comes to just _visit_. Last time she came my hair was bright red for _two_ months and not only that but I lost my boyfriend to her."

"Good thing you don't have one then."

"Not helping Rin."

"Neither is waiting out here complaining about it. Let's go see what she wants."

Kagome nodded her head and they entered the house.

"Kagome, Rin!" Kikyo said with a bright, slightly malicious smile, as she saw her two cousins.

Kagome almost cringed but forced a smile onto her face. "Kikyo! It's been far too long." _But not long enough_.

* * *

A/N: Hey people, we're back. So did you like this chpater. Gotta give props to Seritha on this one. She did great. **(And she wonders why I have such a bit ego) **So you enjoying the story so far. Hope so, I'm having alot of fun writing it, and so is Seritha, I think **(I am!)**. 

So anyone have any idea why Kikyo showed up? If you can guess you get a cookie, but only if you guess right of course. Have fun trying to figure it out, and don't blame me if you didn't want her to show up. It was all Serithas idea, though I do think it's a good idea.**(All the good ideas are mine **-**wink**-

Well I have nothing else to say so,

Sfof signing off!

**Well it's my turn to insert some words here. I didn't even tell her that I had the chapter done and like the smart little one she is she figured it out. **(Yep, I know I'm really smart, most of the time anyway.) **Yes it was my idea to bring in Kikyo but I have to give credit to sesshy there cuz while we were chatting she gave me the idea. So it was fair I must say. **(Ya, Go ME! -ahem- sorry)

**Next chapter will be hers and I can't wait to see how it turns out. **(If I get some ideas, kinda stuck right now.) **She's doing very well don't you think **-**pats head and hands another cookie**- (Yay, more cookie! -munch munch- Mmmmm)** now I am going to rest from being on my feet all day at work. So I'm signing off, txs to all.**

**Seritha **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Return of the Cousin**

"Sesshoumaru, you're finally home," Miroku remarked as he saw his brother enter the house.

"What are you all on about now?" He asked dryly as he looked at his brothers.

"We need to train!" Shippo called. "There is no time for stupid questions."

"It is not stupid," Inuyasha growled. "We need to make adjustments."

"What are you all talking about?" Sesshoumaru demanded, tired already of their talking.

"They entered a fifth person into the competition," Koga told him.

"How? There are only four?"

"A cousin," Shippo said. "They announced it about an hour ago. Apparently she has placed herself in the sword fighting competition."

"Then I can take it over," Sesshoumaru said. "Inuyasha is still too unskilled to take on two."

"I will do it," Inuyasha snapped. "You take care of yours."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "If you insist. Have you figured out who is where yet?"

"No, it only says Higurashi girl on it. They are smart not to let us know," Miroku remarked.

"Indeed."

"You boys planning on practicing or losing to the Higurashi girls?" Inutashio demanded as he looked at his sons. "I will not see our families name go down because you all refuse to practice."

"We are, we had to ask a question," Shippo pointed out.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she kept her forced smile up as she hugged her cousin. 

"I needed a break from home life and decided to visit my favorite cousins," Kikyo said.

_I'm sure that's the reason_, Kagome thought. "It's so good to have you back."

"We've missed you," Sango told her, drawing Kikyo's attention away from Kagome.

"How long do you intend to stay?" Mia questioned her niece.

"A month or so. I was hoping to compete with you all in the contest that's coming up.'

Kagome froze. She knew something was up. "In what event?" Kagome asked slowly, afraid to hear the response.

"What else besides swords?" Kikyo asked as she turned to face her cousin, her eyes malicious as they gazed at each other.

She could feel the rage boiling in the pit of her stomach at hearing her cousin's words. No matter what, Kikyo had to prove she was better than Kagome at everything. It annoyed her to no end.

"Interesting choice," Kagome said off handedly as she showed no interest in what she said, knowing it would further irritate her cousin.

"I thought so. It is yours right?"

"Maybe but we have been switching things up so much lately we don't even know."

"Oh," Kikyo said a little disappointed that she couldn't bait her cousin.

"I have chores," Kagome announced as she walked out of the shrine.

Rin watched her sister go, the other two exchanging glances. Kikyo followed her cousin out the door.

"What chores could you possibly have?" Kikyo demanded.

"Ones that don't require you to be around," Kagome commented.

"You're just trying to avoid me."

"Maybe, but what's it to you?"

"It's been months since we last saw each other."

"And? Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"I'm your _cousin_ for one."

"Cousin? I don't recall you remembering I existed when you were kissing _my_ boyfriend," Kagome snapped as she set her bag down beside the well, stretching her arms as well.

"You're still upset about that? It was months ago Kagome!" Kikyo snapped as she sat down on the side of the well, glaring at her cousin.

"Yes well I wasn't until you showed up. You've been trying to upstage me for years, I'm not going to let you do it anymore."

"What could possibly make you think I want to upstage _you_ of all people? If anyone was worth upstaging it would have to be Sango, not you."

"Touching but I have better things to do than to listen to you of all people. Now I have to train."

"Need a sparing partner?"

"No."

The two gazed at each other.

"Kagome!" Sango called from the house.

"What?" Kagome called as she turned to gaze back at the house.

"You are _not_ training without us!"

She only rolled her eyes and began stretching some more. "If you aren't going to do anything productive go in the house."

"No, I think I'll stay to train," Kikyo remarked as she twirled a piece of hair on her finger.

Kagome sighed internally, getting irritated by her cousin's attitude. This was her least favorite activity, spending time with her cousin.

The rest of the girls continued outside as they all began their usual training session.

* * *

"You could be a bit nicer you know," Sango told Kagome later that night as they were in their room. 

"Nicer? What reason do I have to be nice to her?" Kagome demanded as she brushed her hair.

"Because she is _family_ for one and she only comes to visit every few years or so."

"And every time she comes, she tries to ruin _every_thing. How many times has she embarrassed me or humiliated me or better yet taken my boyfriend?"

"You don't have one," Sango pointed out calmly.

"That's not the point," Kagome said exasperated. "The whole point is that she has done nothing to deserve me being nice to her! She is just a pain and I don't want to have to deal with her. The tournament is coming up and I don't have time to waste."

"Well get over it because she is going to be here until the tournament."

"Then maybe she'll go and then I wouldn't have to deal with her."

Sango sighed. "She's not as bad as you make her out to be Kagome."

"That's because you don't have to deal with her. She's at least decent to the rest of you."

"She's jealous of you!"

"Why? We look the same!"

"I don't know why, its something that only she can answer."

"Well I don't really care what she has to say to me anymore. I mean she just said she is going to be in _my_ competition set. How did she even know I had moved to swords?"

"I don't know how she knew that. You usually do something with your bow."

"Exactly and we _all_ know that she is about ten times better than me when it comes to that? So why the sudden change? She's trying to show me up again!" Kagome complained as she dropped her head onto her arms, wishing her newest problem would disappear.

"I don't-"

"Don't tell me you don't know, it's not going to help us any."

"Calm down Kagome. Whatever is going on I am sure you will find out soon enough."

"Fine but that still doesn't mean I have to be nice to her. She's quite a pain and I don't really care much for having her around."

"So you've said, but she is still family and that is at least something right?"

"No," Kagome commented dryly. "And she's coming to school with us yet again and you know how she just _loves_ attention."

Sango chuckled quietly. "It doesn't matter, no on has caught your interest anyway."

_Oh how little you know_, Kagome thought to herself.

"Besides, if you are single, then you don't have to worry about her hanging around you so much."

Kagome smiled at the thought, and then frowned. Her luck wasn't _that_ good. She'd have to suffer through her cousin for a few weeks then she was back home where she belonged.

"Let's get some sleep," Kagome told her sister. "We do have school in the morning after all."

Sango smiled. "Alright, on to the next day of our sad lives."

"They aren't _that_ bad, besides they could be a lot worse."

"True, true."

With that said the two girls got ready for bed, before shutting out the lights and turning in. Kagome gazed up at her ceiling, wondering how her life could have possibly ended up the way it did.

Normally she wouldn't be so annoyed with her cousin's surprise visit but she just knew something was definitely up and that's what bothered her the most.

With a resigned sigh she pulled the covers tighter around her and tried to get some much needed sleep.

_At least she will stay away from Sesshoumaru then_, she thought to herself before drifting off into a semi peaceful slumber.

* * *

A/N: Poor Kagome! Man I would hate someone always trying to show me up too! Anyway, this chapter was also written by Seritha, I got really bad writers block and couldn't think of anything. Seritha bailed me out by ofering to write two chapters in a row. (**Sadly enough I like made this totally too much shorter than my original plan)**

The next two chapter will be writen by me. **(I'm letting her have all the interesting parts)** I have some fun Ideas, -evil laugh- **(of course you do!) **okay, sorry back to the A/N. Well to find out what I have planed, you just have to read the next chapter. I'm going to do my best, and hope that you'll approve!

Sfof signing off!

**Alright, it's my turn to talk and like I said this was sadly a lot under what I had originally intended to do but I didn't! I did bail her out but thats what sisters are for and I know she'll do a wonderful job on the next two chapters, then its back to me again. Well, I have nothing to say, really, and you'll just have to wait and see what happens next.**

**Signing off**

**Seritha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Kikyo, going to my School?!**

"What do you mean she's been enrolled into our school!? There is no way I will be able to stand going to school with that…that…THING!" Kagome cried indignantly, while flailing her arms in every direction.

"I'm sorry Kagome but it is simply the only decent school in our neighbor hood and you know it. She is going to Einjeru High and that's finale!" Mia said in the tone that meant no arguments. "Maybe this time it won't be so bad, honey."

"Ya, and maybe I'll be lucky and get hit by a car before I get to school." Kagome mumbled under her breath, and shot a glare towards the girl that just walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, wonderful day, don't you think?" Kikyo exclaimed while receiving glares from most of the girls in the kitchen. She ignored them and walked toward the food. "Ummm…. Aunt Mia, is there anyway I can have just a simple piece toast with jam? I'm on a diet." Kikyo asked innocently.

"Why the heck are you on a…mph!" Rin was shut up by Ayame's hand over her mouth.

"Good for you Kikyo!" Ayame cried "Heaven knows she needs it." She than added so only her sisters could hear her. Everyone stifled a laugh before giving their mom a kiss and running toward school.

"Wait for me!" Kikyo cried in distress for being left behind, before running out the door after her cousins.

* * *

"Okay Kikyo lets get you settled in." Principle Mare said while handing her a paper. "That is your schedule; homeroom is first, than math, then English, then you have a free period to be spent doing homework or studying. After that you have science, social studies, and then lunch. After lunch you have your elective and P.E." The Principle explained. 

"Thank you Mr. Mare, I'm sure it will be lots of fun." Kikyo bowed respectively and walked out of the room, heading to her first class. She walked in and asked the teacher where to sit.

"Oh, you must be the newest Higurashi. It says here your name is Kikyo, which is correct right?" The teacher asked politely.

"Yes, it is." Kikyo replied not taking her eyes off of the gorgeous man she had just seen.

_I think I'm in love! He's a babe and a demon so he's strong too. _Kikyo thought while looking at the hunk sitting by 4 more hunks. _I will have him as my boyfriend, no matter what. _

"Okay Kikyo, you may take a seat behind your cousin Ayame." The teacher said before asking her to introduce herself. Ayame sat two rows from the back, with Rin to her right, then Kagome was to the right of Rin, with Sango behind her. Sesshoumaru Takashi sat to the right of Kagome with Inuyasha behind him. Shippo was to the right of Inuyasha with Koga in front.

"Well my name is Kikyo, I live in Hokkaido and I'm down here visiting my cousins. I'm glad to be here and excited to learn. Oh and I also am better than anyone at anything!" Kikyo said the last part while looking directly at Kagome. Who just glared in return, than smirked when the class laughed at her. Kikyo stomped over to her seat and put her head on her desk.

"Heh, told you she'd get laughed at!" Sango whispered from behind Kagome before giving each other a high five. Kikyo than lifted her head up and looked at the demon she saw before. Kagome turned her head to look at whatever her cousin is looking at, only to be met by Sesshoumaru who was giving Kikyo a death glare.

_Oh, not again, there is absolutely no possible way! _Kagome thought and spun around to give Kikyo a glare worthy enough to kill. Kikyo glanced at Kagome and blanched, before giving her a smirk. Kagome spun around to face the front, trying to think of a worthy death for her _Dear _cousin.

"Kagome," someone whispered, she looked around before meting gold eyes. Sesshoumaru gave her an almost invisible smile before using his demon speed to place something on her desk. Kagome looked around and noticed that no one had seen any of the exchange. She picked up the piece of paper and opened it under her desk.

_Meet me at the same time, same place_

_-S_

Kagome gave a small smile before slipping the note into her back pocket. She looked to the front of the room to make sure she didn't miss anything and noticed the teacher erasing the notes. _Figures _Kagome thought before groaning and letting her head fall onto her desk.

* * *

"Finally, it's free period! Is it me or did the first classes take forever." Rin yelled over excitedly, while jumping onto the girl's favorite couch. "Oh shoot, don't look now but Kikyo is headed this way." Kagome groaned and glanced at Kikyo. 

"Ummmm…you guys…I think she's headed to the Takashi table," Kagome said while following Kikyo with her eyes. "Shoot, she is." Kagome vaulted over the couch and ran to her cousin.

"WHAT!" All three cried simultaneously, diving over the couch to follow their sister.

"Hi, my name is Kikyo, I've been in most of your classes so far," Kikyo introduced herself. All she received were glares from all five boys.

"KIKYO!" Kagome cried along with her sisters.

"Geez, do you have a death wish, they are our rivals in the tournament. They have been forever. Remember the fight to prove who is better?!" Ayame cried, while pulling her arm.

"I just want to talk to them. Is that a crime?" Kikyo yelled, and pulled her arm out of Ayames death grip. "Besides, you don't care, you all didn't even want me to visit you. I know you guys don't like me, especially you Kagome!"

"Well that's true." Rin mumbled.

"No, I don't like you, how can I like someone who always tries to show me up, or steal my boyfriends, but I don't want to get you killed either. I may not like you but I don't hate you, and I defiantly don't want you dead," Kagome cried while pulling Kikyo away from the Takashi family, who were all looking on in interest.

All of the Takashi boys were surprised at what was going on. Sesshoumaru was glade the girls had stepped in, in case he almost killed that Kikyo girl, because of the way she was looking at him. _Kagome is honorable, kind, and honest. Good. _Sesshoumaru thought to himself, before standing.

"You would do well to get out of this area girl, you are not wanted," Sesshoumaru said with as much malice as he could.

"Ya, go away you really reek, even the other Higurashi girls don't smell this bad," Koga grimaced, covering his sensitive nose with his shirt. The girls were surprised, and bewildered. Then Ayame decided to be just, and mouthed _'Thank you' _to Koga. He looked stunned, but nodded in return.

"Well, I really don't need you girls to protect me, I can do it just fine myself. Especially you Kagome, you made it very clear that you don't like me. I hate you Kagome Higurashi." Kikyo yelled, while slapping Kagome across the face. Kagome was stunned and hurt, a small tear slipped down her cheek and fell to the floor.

Sango lunged for Kikyo, with Ayame right behind her. Both grabbed her and threw her to the floor. She got to her knees and opened her mouth to say something. Rin ran forward and punched her with as much force as she could muster. Kikyo coughed and fell over holding her stomach. Ayame walked forward and offered her hand, "Don't ever do that to Kagome again, now let's put this behind us, and get ready for class." Kikyo glared at Ayame and brought her hand up, but instead of pulling herself up, she used her other hand to scratch three lines into Ayames face.

"Ahhh!" Ayame fell backward to the ground with blood seeping between her fingers.

"Ayame! Are you okay?" Sango ran over to the counter and grabbed a cloth to put over her face. "Here this will help."

Rin walked forward, but Kikyo stood up and pushed her into the support pole. Kagome snapped out of her reverie and ran forward, catching Rin before she hit the ground. She had a small cut above her right eye, but looked okay. Kagome laid her down and walked toward Kikyo. Kikyo scrambled to her feet and faced Kagome.

"Stop this Kikyo, you've hurt my sisters. Stop this before you get to out of hand." Kagome warned, while leveling a glare at her.

"No! I will prove I'm better than all of you." Kikyo cried before running to Kagome.

Kagome sighed and braced herself. Just as Kikyo was going to lunge at Kagome, Kagome dropped to the ground, grabbed her arms, put her foot level with Kikyo's stomach, and launched Kikyo over her. Kagome than rolled over and ran to Kikyo, pining her to the ground.

"Now, you need to stop this, if you stop right now, we'll forget this ever happened and move on." Kagome offered, "But, if you continue this, we will have you sent home immediately." Kikyo glared at all of the girls, but agreed. Kagome got off her and offered her hand which Kikyo took and pulled herself up.

"I'm sorry about your face, Ayame. I shouldn't have done that. Is Rin okay?" Kikyo said in a defeated voice. Kagome walked to Rin and tried to rouse her. "She's unconscious, but she'll be fine." Kagome picked her up, and walked to Ayame. "You should probably go home, do you think that you could carry Rin?" Sango pulled Ayame up and steadied her.

"Yes, I'm fine, she is the smallest of us, and so it should be easy." Ayame took Rin out of Kagome's arms and walked out the door to go check out.

"I'll be going now," Kikyo walked out of the room, receiving glares from the two remaining Higurashi girls.

"You alright Kagome?" Sango asked walking forward and pulling her twin in for a hug.

"Yes, I'm fine, I can't believe Kikyo did that, she's always had a temper, but she's never done that. I mean pushing Rin into a pole, while her back was turned." Kagome looked ready to kill her cousin.

"I'm gonna go call mom and warn her that Ayame and Rin are on the way home, both hurt." Sango said pulling away, "I'll see you in class, kay, Kags?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, watching as Sango walked off, grabbing her stuff on the way.

"What the hell was that about!?" Shippo cried, looking distressed. Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Sesshoumaru all looked to Kagome to explain.

Kagome grimaced "Well none of us really get along with Kikyo, so we fight a lot. Enough said." Kagome glanced and Sesshoumaru and noticed what looked like concern in his eyes, but before she could be sure, it was gone. He gave a small almost invisible smile, before walking away, his brothers following him.

* * *

Kagome walked toward the same place she met Sesshoumaru before, not realizing that she had a follower. 

_Where is she going? And why? _Kikyo thought following her cousin, as she rounded a corner.

"Hey," Kikyo heard Kagome call to someone. So she moved to someplace that she could see.

"Do you want to go to the same restaurant, or a different one?" A deep voice asked.

Kikyo finally got into viewing distance and gasped.

_The gorgeous Takashi boy, oh what are they doing, are they going on a date. Heh, maybe I should steal another of Kagomes boyfriends, maybe that'll show her that I'm better then her. _Kikyo thought maliciously.

"Hmmmm…I think a different one would be nice." Kagome replied, while glancing behind her.

"Okay, let's go," Sesshoumaru picked up his bag that was at his feet and walked off with Kagome.

_Hmmmm…this is the perfect way to get back at Kagome for her beating me in that fight earlier. Sesshoumaru Takashi, you will be mine. _

* * *

**A/N: Dang its been, oh AGES, since the last time I did this. I think the last time we tried this it got deleted and we totally forgot about it. Though its been hard for the two of us to get back into writing. Since as you can tell, I am writing this so thats means the little one wrote this chapter and eventually we will probably get the next chapter up...I think...as I am not writing it. **_(Maybe, I don't know I am having a hard time getting back into the swing of things.)_

**Though I have to say Kikyo deserved to get beat, which was awesome, cracked me up.**_ (Heheheh, Glad to be of service, I couldn't resist beating her, it was the perfect opportunity.)_** But she did a wonderful job on this chapter and we are sorry for taking so long to get this one out. We all have lives so we can all understand when it completely gets in the way of everything else.**

**Signing off **

_**Seritha**_

_A/N: Wow, haven't done an authors note in ages. Sorry about our little absence, we both have needed some inspiration and have yet to get some._**(I have some, I'm still writing my OTHER fics!)**_ Anyway hope you all liked this chapter. It was just to easy to beat Kikyo up, so I just went for it. Sorry to the Kikyo lovers, but I'm afraid I don't like her._**She probably never will)**

_Well the next chapter will most likely be writen by me though I don't have the slightest clue as to what to write. Anyhow, I have no idea when it will be up so I won' make any promises. Hope you like this chapter and just keep in mind what Seritha said and give us a break kay?_

_Sfof signing out_


End file.
